


In his Capable Hands (podfic)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: All my podfic [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mornings, POV Magnus Bane, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Podfic read for Mansikka, Happy Valentine's Day!!Just because Magnus can get ready with a snap of his fingers doesn't mean Alec won't do it for him by hand. If Magnus lets him, that is.





	In his Capable Hands (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In His Capable Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406296) by [mansikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka). 



**Author's Note:**

> Reblog my post [on Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/182790134408/a-lovely-malec-story-read-by-me-written/) if you like to share?


End file.
